Daiki Sendou
Daiki Sendou (仙道 ダイキ, Sendō Daiki) is one of the supporting characters of Danball Senki and Danball Senki W. Background Sendou is a leader of a high school gang in Misora. He makes decisions and tries to tell the future by using tarot cards. He is extremely selfish and always cares only about himself. This cockiness sometimes gets to his head and causes him to foolishly believe that he is the strongest of all the LBX players because of his skills, but when his strategy of constantly using illusions fails, he loses his focus and ends up losing. Personality Sendou has an abstruse relationship with Gouda. He always plans to ruin someone. Sendou believes in completing and fulfilling his own needs without thinking about others, in a most aberrant manner. He feels that he is famous and loved by people, which is not true. He has a variant kind of illusion in his mind which offers a greatly negative impact on his nature. Appearance In the original series Sendou has dark purple, spiky hair, with a light purple highlight in front. He has purple eyes and thin eyebrows. He wears brown long sleeves jacket, navy blue hoodie underneath with purple lining at its edges, and dark gray pants. He always carries his tarot cards. In W series he wears a brown jacket, brown pants and long navy blue scarf. In WARS sketches he is seen wearing black suit with white shirt underneath and long, brown scarf. He also has ponytail. Chronology Season 1 Sendou is shown to be a strong LBX player, which leads him to be an arrogant person. He defeated Gouda's Hakai-O with his Joker using its clones. After his battle against Gouda, he then challenges Ban. He uses Joker's clones to overwhelm Ban. The battle was one-sided; Ban struggled while blocking Sendou's attacks. When Sendou's Joker was about to deliver the final blow, The Emperor blocked the attack and saved Ban's Achilles. Daiki promised to finish their battle at Angra Visdas and defeat both Ban and Jin. During the Underground Viscidus, he dominates all of his battles, ending up to face Ban once again in the preliminary rounds. When the battle starts, he happens to overwhelm Ban once again, because Ban was having a hard time with his speed because of Hakai-O's heavy arm, giving the advantage to Sendou's Joker. In the end of their battle, Ban figured out on how to finish Sendou's Joker. He let Achilles be cornered and waited for Joker to jump in the air while in a single line. When that happened, Ban uses Achilles Lightning Lance to destroy Sendou's Jokers, and Sendou loses. In the aftermath of Kazu's battle with Jin,, he gives the latter nickname, Sudden Split Killer Emperor. When Ban asks him about being the mole for the Innovator, he gets upset and tells him he'd never work with people like them and leaves. During Artemis 2050, he debuts in D Block with Ataru Kazami and Shou Morino. In the first round, he and Ataru outspeed their opponents high class laser rifles. Using his new Joker MKII, he uses his speed clones to outpace the two foes, and tricks one into firing at their own teammate. As for the second, Daiki and Aratu perform a combination move: Ortega smashes the LBX into the air and Joker finishes it off with a single slash. His team easily defeats the other members of D Block and eventually he faces Yujin in the final round. When the battle starts, he attacks first while his teammates watch. Yujin evades Sendou's attack and get angry, so he increases Joker's speed to produce clones and attack Yujin's BibinBird X and ends up hitting it into a building. However, Yujin shows up his true power and starts to outpace his Joker MKII. Yujin goes after his other two teammates as he tries to get Joker to stand and he can only watch as the bird masked otaku puts his entire team on the defense in a short amount of time. When Yujin was about to finish them off, he sacrificed his teammates' LBXs to deliver the final blow and prevent Bibinbird from moving. Daiki laughs at Ataru & Shou as they’ve finally become useful and activates Deathscythe Hurricane, which hits both Ortegas and Bibinbird into the air as they explode. His assertion of victory is avoid as Yujin reveals Bibinbird managed to evade the attack. Yujin used Bibinbird X's own Attack Function (Rain Bullet) at Joker. Daiki tries to have his LBX evade it, but the attack is much faster than Joker MKII can move and he’s eliminated from D Block. Yujin tries to forgive and give him advice, but Daiki scuffs off in anger. After the tournament, Daiki searches around Akihabara, driven by vengeance for a rematch against Ota Red. He walks into Otacross' building, but is intercepted by Hanzou, who offers him a rematch. If Hanzou wins, he joins his crew but Daiki gets him as part of his crew Daiki sends out Joker MK2 against his Hakai-O. At first, he has Joker Mk2 overwhelm Hakai-O with his speed, and cuts off Hakai-O's arm. He taunts Daiki, but Hakai-O suddenly grabs Joker and uses Gaou Cannon as Daiki and Joker can't escape. When Ban, Ami, and Kazu finish their battle against Otacross, he walks begrudgingly with Hanzou, revealing that he lost the battle. As Otacross wants Ban to pick someone to join him to break into the God Gate, Daiki taunts Kazu for being weak before Hanzou gets angry at him. He is later assigned by Otacross to team up with Hanzou and Ban for the Akibahara Kingdom tournament. After Otacross explains that he has to participate in the tournament, he scoffs at the idea that he needs to participate until Hanzou makes him as his underling. Afterwards, he argues with Hanzou at the arcade in the midst of their battle training as his Joker MKII and Hakai-O fight remains an equal stalemate. Daiki then promises that he’ll crush Hanzou and the Master King at Akibahara Kingdom. During the Akihabara Kingdom, he gets into constant fights with Gouda. His selfish perception starts showing during the second round where he lets Gouda and Hakai-OZ take care of themselves while he stands quietly atop a structure, waiting for Hacker Army to pounce on him. He saves Gouda at the last minute, striking Hacker Army's LBX far apart, giving both Nightmare and Hakai-OZ a chance to use their respective Attack Functions, using Deathscythe Hurricane for the first time with Nightmare. At the third round, when their team sees that Jin's team isn't going for a group formation, Sendou decides that he should do what he sees fit, meaning that he'd assault Proto Zenon and Jin, something he wanted to achieve during the Artemis cup, but was cut short because of Ota Red. Eventually, he and Hanzou fight two-on-one against Jin and even manage to slice off one of Proto Zenon's arms, but Jin counters with Break Geyser, eliminating the two. The battle against Master King and his Apollo Kaiser was slightly different; it was Sendou's desperate move of throwing Nightmare's Rod into it, which made Ban realize its weakness. He agrees with Hanzou and Ban to keep charging and sacrificed Nightmare alongside Hakai-OZ so Ban can get close enough to defeat Apollo Kaiser. In episode 38, Daiki and Nightmare defeat opponents one after the other at the arcade. Bored by winning thanks to his experience at Akibahara Kingdom, Hanzou recruits Daiki again so they can participate in the final battle against the Innovator. He joins Hanzou, Ami, and Kazu on a secret mission to steal back the Eternal Cyber later that night. During the infiltration, he got caught by Kirito Kazama and his father, battling the arrogant devil's LBX alongside Hanzou, Ami, and Kazu, but lose offscreen. Season 2 Sendou reappeared in W during Artemis. He teamed up with Gouda in Artemis, although he very reluctant to be partnered alongside him. Upon hearing about the threat of Detector from Ban, Daiki decides to assist his Seeker allies again. They fought Jackal in Artemis in a long and weary battle, due to his Mad Dog's auto-programmed evasions as a public distraction. They eventually defeated him with Deathscythe Hurricane (while finding out he was the hitman at the end) and advanced to the finals. Sendou ended up watching in the seats after losing to a decision game of drinking tomato juice by Asuka, to see who of their team would represent them in the final. In Episode 28 (W), he became a Slave Player for Detector as Camberlin's master computer guardian and is given Nightmare Fear alongside two Jokers. However, he was eventually freed by Jin and Yuuya after the former defeated his Nightmare Fear while the latter dealt with the Jokers. In Episode 51(W), Daiki teams up with Hanzou to battle Ban and Hiro at Angra Visdas as part of a friendly match. In Episode 57 (W), he and the others disabled Mizel Trounzer's arms and legs so Ban and the others could come safely. Afterwards, they disabled Mizel Trounzer's arms and legs, and they were trapped in the control pod, due to the attack of the Vectors. Recruitment Danball Senki Wars To recruit Daiki, he needs to be defeated first in the Under-Ranking Battles. After doing so, he will be available on the LBX Player List. He will have the following information: *Level at Recruitment: 100 *SC Cost: 50150 *Specialty Weapons: **Hammer Style **Gun Style *LBX: Joker *Armor Frame Levels **Knight: 50 **Strider: 100 **Brawler: 50 **Wild: 50 Hissatsu functions Danball Senki Wars *'Swing Hammer' (Initial) *'Bolt Cross' (Initial) *'Magic Wall' (LV 5) *'Rain Bullet' (LV 9) *'Infinity Drive' (LV 13) *'Heart Catch' (LV 17) *'Death Scythe Hurricane' (LV 21) *'Hundred Buster' (LV 25) *'Fighter Spirit' (LV 29) *'Crazy Cyclone' (LV 33) *'Magnity Field' (LV 37) *'Maximum Chain' (LV 41) *'Titan Hammer' (LV 45) *'Wing Shooter' (LV 49) *'Iceberg Axe' (LV 54) *'Mega Rail Gun' (LV 60) Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Seeker Category:Artemis Finalists Category:Game Playable Characters Category:Slave Player Category:Rivals Category:Danball Senki W Characters Category:Tournament Participants Category:LBX Player Champions Category:LBX players Category:Cameo Characters in WARS